Blind Date
by FFVIIgrl
Summary: Yoruichi x Byakuya: Byakuya and Yoruichi both sign up for Rangiku's Matchmaking Service, not expecting to be set up together! Do they put they biases aside and find love or is Byakuya just not ready to get into a relationship again?
1. Chapter 1: Rangiku's Matchmaking Service

Byakuya x Yoruichi Fan Fiction

**Blind Date**

Byakuya and Yoruichi both sign up for Rangiku's Matchmaking Service, not expecting to be set up together! Do they put they biases aside and find love or is Byakuya just not ready to get into a relationship again?

By Eva Mannah/FFVIIgrl

Notes: I am so sorry I have basically disappeared off the face of the earth. All this time I've been in school studying for my exams and all, but now I'm free and I have a long summer w00p! Looks like you guys will be seeing more Byakuya X Yoruichi from me! Maybe even some Yoruichi X Urahara…? Renji? Ichigo? Soi Fon? I love her so much I'll pair her with anyone :p Also, as always I don't own any of the Bleach franchises because if I did, these wouldn't just be stories. Thank you for your patience and support for Byakuya x Yoruichi! Also, if you are new to Bleach this may contain spoilers about Byakuya's past.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rangiku's Match Making Service**

The sun rose early today. At 4:37AM warm fluorescence began to envelope the blanket of night sky and the stars and moon slowly faded into non-existence. Yoruichi lounged on the floor at the back of Urahara's Karakura Town shop. She and Kisuke were arguably drunk. They had been up all night laughing, drinking and watching the stars flicker and dance. Yoruichi rarely visited her best friend in the human world, but when she did, it was moments like this when they could just watch the sky and converse nonsense that always brought her back.

"And that's why I can't stand milk that's more than 3 days old," she uttered stretching out on her back, then running her hands through her purple tresses as she sat up. Urahara smiled under his hat, rubbing his rugged chin.

He laughed, "Yoruichi, if you keep this up you'll be alone in that mansion of yours for a long time."

"It's called good taste. Everyone should have them when it comes to milk," she looked up at the sky again, "And milk-preference shouldn't determine whether or not I find someone." She looked at him, "I'm surprised; you're not one to care about those things Kisuke."

"But you do," he said cooling himself with his white hand-fan that appeared out of nowhere. "How is your love life going anyway? Has someone stolen my little kitty away from me?" he cooed. She slapped his chest playfully.

"There hasn't really been anyone – I'm basically a virgin now." She lounged on the floor again, leaning on her side supporting her head.

"Hey, I can easily solve that problem!"

"Kisuke!" She grabbed his fan and began to playfully hit him again. The man and his cat fought just like they used to as they erupted in a chorus of laughter. She climbed off of him and tossed him is fan back (which he failed to catch).

"Don't worry, someone will come along. You're an independent kitty, so not just any guy can pick you up," he said taking hold of his fan and cooling himself again.

"You're right I guess, but I thought I'd take initiative instead of just waiting for 'Mr Right' to come along." Yoruichi stood and faced him in her loose orange and black attire, "Can you keep a secret Kisuke?"

"I can try," he smiled.

"Good enough. You see the Shingami Women's Association? Rangiku set up a 'Matchmaking Service'…and I signed up." Kisuke's lips trembled as he tried to retain his laughter. He covered his mouth with his fan mumbling, "Go on." Yoruichi grinned nervously.

"Well, when you sign up you have to fill out this questionnaire about you as a person. They then try and match you up with others with similar traits and set you up on a sort of blind date. The reason why we don't know the identity of the bachelor is so we don't discriminate and give them a chance."

"I'm sorry!" Urahara fell into hysterics. He rolled around, clutching the painful yet blissful spasms of his abdomen; he even expelled tears of joy. The Shihouin Princess smirked at first, but this diminished into a frown.

"Kisuke, knock it off. It's not that funny, I'm serious," she grumbled folding her arms. A kick to his chest halted the hysterics.

"I'm sorry…" he rubbed his chest as he stood up to face her, murmuring "I just couldn't imagine you'd say that." Yoruichi walked towards a window, again looking up to the sky. The sun was up, but plastered by a set of grey whistling clouds.

"This may be silly to you, but I think I need this. I've reached that point in my life where I want to settle a little. After this conflict with the Arrancar and everything…it just made me think how vulnerable we all are. If anything was to happen to me I'd want to know I had something...you know?" she sighed. She could only tell Kisuke about these things – Yoruichi did not like to get emotional at all.

Urahara walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, don't get like that. You know I support whatever decisions you make. Just make sure you clear him with me first!" They both grinned. "The weather isn't that great either so you'd better get going if you don't want to get wet. I know you cats hate that…"

"You're right. You need to sober up and set up the shop anyway. I'll come and visit again and tell you how it went." She removed her clothes, folding and placing them in the usual spot. Urahara smiled at how comfortable she was around him. "Thanks for the food and drink," she said sauntering towards the exit door. She suddenly converted into her black cat form and dashed away.

"Anytime."

* * *

Byakuya sat amongst the chattering women contemplating. He could not comprehend what had overcome him to be at the Shinigami Women's Association head office. The women didn't pay too much attention to him, assuming he was here on business. That is what he would pretend as he sat waiting for Rukia to bring him some 'important documents'.

"Did you hear who else signed up? Renji Abarai!"

"No, you're kidding? Sign me up too then!" Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the passer-bys' gossiping, hoping they were not talking about what he thought they were. He started to have second thoughts as Rukia approached him.

"Hello, brother," said Rukia, smiling sweetly, "I got you the 'report' you asked for." He had seen through her smile. She was giving her all not to tell the others about this. Byakuya nodded, stood and exited the building. They had agreed that he would examine 'Rangiku's Matchmaking Service' questionnaire and if he wanted to find love, it would be kept secret. It was almost unacceptable to Rangiku that she could not tell the others about his application, but after some bribery from Rukia she agreed to keep quiet for now, too.

When Byakuya had made it to his estate, he advanced towards his office. On his way there he thought of every possible excuse to destroy this paper that rested by his breast and never think of it again. But his feet kept going. He got to his office, silently closed the door behind him and sat at his desk. As he prepared his brush and ink he thought of Hisana.

"Do you want this?" he whispered to himself through cold lips. He thought of Rukia's smile. She was like her sister. If she had encouraged this, maybe it was time for him to move on and find happiness once again. He mused over his past relationship with Hisana, his angel. He had taken a risk when he fell in love and so he would do it again. In truth, he was still wounded by her untimely death, but as he thought to himself, he could always change his mind about this later. Byakuya gently reached for the warm paper by his breast. He slowly unfolded it and placed it in front of him. He skipped the long introductory paragraphs and jumped right to the questionnaire.

'Name:' He erected his brush and steadily wrote down his name.

'Gender:' he ignored this. They knew who he was.

'Sexuality:' Byakuya's eyes widened as his face warmed red. He circled 'Heterosexual'. For a split second he questioned himself, but of course he was to bring home a wife to his elders. He wondered what Renji might have circled, but moved on.

'How big is your sex drive on a scale of 1 to 10?' His face was now burning, partly with anger. He was not surprised that Rangiku had concocted this. He put down his brush and closed his eyes, holding his head. 'How am I supposed to answer this?' He and Hisana were quite…active. Was this important? Byakuya sat up; it was important. He did not want to be matched with a woman who did not meet his needs. He took a deep breath, raised his brush and circled '8'. He knew Rangiku would be pushed to her limits to keep this a secret once she read this. He knew Rukia would be embarrassed, but he moved on.

'Do you want a family?' A smiled twitched on his lips at the idea of having his own sons and daughters…strong, disciplined, law abiding. He circled yes – twice.

'What is more significant to you: Business or Pleasure?' He didn't have to think; "Business." He was a captain and his ideal woman would have to understand his work was very important to him.

'How social are you?' He circled 'Introvert'.

'How spiritual are you on a scale of 1 to 10?' Byakuya circled 9.

'Describe yourself in 3 words.' 'Noble. Disciplined. Strong.'

'Describe your ideal partner in 3 words.' 'Quiet. Caring. Strong.' Almost like Hisana.

The questionnaire was quick. He doubled checked his answers and read the fine print. 'We are not responsible for any leakage of information to other parties.' He shook his head and folded the paper up again. He would call Rukia to take it back to the Shingami Women's Association later. For now, he had to get this off of his mind. He went back to work.

* * *

Once Yoruichi returned to the Soul Society, she decided to pay a visit to the Shinigami Women's Association head office and speak to Rangiku about any progress in her application. On her way back, all that was on her mind was the image of a strong man who would come into her life, love her…and make love to her. She was so exhilarated at the thought she decided not to stop by at her quarters and change – she'd go in cat form. She knew the ladies in the Association liked to talk so it might come in handy as a disguise. Yoruichi skipped the front entrance and sprung onto the roof. She then slid down into an open window she suspected lead to Rangiku's new 'Matchmaker' office. Slithering into the window, she was met by Rukia stacking some files.

"Yoruichi-sama, welcome back," Rukia beamed. She was unusually happy. Yoruichi hated being called that. She noticed the poorly-drawn sketches dotted around on Rukia's hands. She was in a good mood so Yoruichi decided not to complain.

"Hello, Rukia. I thought I'd drop by and ask if I got lucky with any matches," Yoruichi said in her deep voice. She leapt onto the files Rukia just placed on a wooden desk.

"Well Yoruichi you did get lucky, quite recently actually," Rukia said smiling confidently. She had been doing the matchmaking while Rangiku was out drinking. Yoruichi's eyes couldn't get any wider. She felt as if her little cat heart was palpitating from the excitement.

"And? Have we got a time and a place? What's he like?" Yoruichi almost pounced onto Rukia's chest. She couldn't help but let out a 'meow'. Rukia's smile only widened.

"I was just about to finish organising these files and send you a message! A date has been arranged for you at 'Bar Mado'. It's quiet and romantic so you can get to know each other. You'll meet there at sundown in 3 days. I've contacted your match and he said he can make it." Yoruichi was elated.

"And what's he like?" Yoruichi exclaimed. Rukia clapped her hands together.

"All I can say is he is a strong, law-abiding man. You matched just under 70%, but we think that the differences in you will bring out the best in each other. Opposites attract."

"Handsome?"

"Yes. He is well-known." Yoruichi rolled onto her back romantically sighing.

"Between me and you, Rukia…do you think he's good at handling the ladies?" she purred. Rukia blushed.

"Erm…you both have high sex drives so I think so…? I couldn't say." Yoruichi burst out laughing seeing how embarrassed Rukia was.

"Well if we don't match on anything else, that's important to me. Thank you for you help, I appreciate it. I'm so excited now I'd better start thinking about what to wear. By the way Rukia, how will I know it's him?" Yoruichi had ran up towards the window and turned back towards Rukia. She didn't notice she'd disorganised the pile of files Rukia had worked so hard on.

"Like I said, it's a quiet bar," Rukia bent down to pick up the files again, "And we instructed him to bring you a gift so look out for flowers or chocolates. I hope you really like him. He might seem distant at first but only because he'll be nervous."

"As will I. I'll come and visit again soon."

"Goodbye Shihouin-sama." Rukia finished collecting the files again. Her cheeks were burning from smiling too much but she couldn't help it. She had a good feeling Yoruichi would put a smile back on Byakuya's face.

She wanted him to be happy.

* * *

Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter they go on a date. How will it turn out…? Keep reading to find out! The next chapter will be out within a week :).


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

**Chapter 2: Date Night**

'Up…down…no, up…!' she thought. Yoruichi's dark iris locks cascaded down to her waist. She then intertwined her hair and fingers up into a messy bun. Of all days, today her mane decided to be incredibly unmanageable; she didn't know how to style it. Yoruichi ran some more oil through her hair. 'Down,' she finally thought, 'this will make me look relaxed and easy-going.' She had been flash-stepping up and down the Soul Society all day running errands, so she did not have much time to get ready after her bath. At least she smelled nice. She had bathed in water infused with vanilla and honey oils; she thought this fragrance would imply she was caring and sweet. Her skin and hair glowed under the light and were also incredibly soft; perfect to touch. She grinned at the thought of this mystery man's hands on her.

Yoruichi murmured to herself in front of the mirror, pinching and poking her face. She was nervous. 'What if he doesn't like me?' she thought, 'No, he will.' She would look her best tonight – he would not be able to take his eyes off her. Yoruichi rummaged through her drawers and found some old lipstick.

"'Sweet Grenadine'," it read. She tested the sunset pink-red hue on her moist lips, pouting.

"Perfect!" Yoruichi topped off her lips, adjusted her hair one more time then tried on her dress. She had found it in her wardrobe the night Rukia told her about the date. She went for a short coral peplum dress with a scoop neckline. It was fun, but classy. She swirled in the dress that exposed the skin on her back. The hairs on her neck erected at the thought of this man's lips there. Yoruichi embraced herself. 'You look fine, don't worry.' She hadn't been in a dress for a long time. She finished off by sliding on a pair of nude peep-toe platform heels and a pearl bracelet.

Yoruichi left her quarters just before moonrise. Tonight, she would get a lift to 'Bar Mado' like a princess should. Flash-stepping through the woods would do her no good; it was the first time she worried about messing up her hair and look. As she rode closer towards her match, she looked up at the sky – there were no stars.

"A blank canvas," she said to herself, "A fresh start."

* * *

Byakuya sat at a secluded table in the bar. Rukia was right – it was quiet. The walls and tables were walnut wood and most of the lights were candle-lit. The space had an earthy smell sweetened by the wild berry ornaments on the centre of each table. Soothing music warmed his ear as he looked up from the table. A few couples sat having drinks and a man was reading. He had been waiting for 13 minutes. He was early, but he was still waiting. 'Fault one,' he thought to himself. His ideal woman would have been early. He swirled the iced green tea in his glass and looked out the window. He had told himself he would not drink until she got here. 'She…this mystery woman…'

He imagined her scurrying in a lady-like manor over to his table, and bowing apologetically, 'Forgive me, Kuchiki-dono'. She would have beautiful glowing skin and black hair tied up. Ideally she would be in a modest, luxurious traditional garment of plain colour not to draw attention to herself. No jewellery, minimal makeup and certainly no sky-scraper heels. She would be noble.

'I haven't even met her yet and I'm always thinking about her.' This couldn't be good. It was highly likely this woman would not match his ideal; she would be a commoner. Did he really want to go through all the hassle of getting his elders to accept her, like what had happened with Hisana? He began to have second thoughts. Did he even want a relationship at such a time? Because of this arrangement he had to rush his work this evening.

'I did not think this through,' he thought. Byakuya got up to leave. As he turned, he couldn't have asked for worse. This Demon Cat, Shihouin Yoruichi entered the bar and had spotted him. She beamed at him. He quickly turned away, sitting down pretending he hadn't seen her. Yoruichi sat on a stool on the other end of the bar near the entrance, wondering what Byakuya was doing here. 'It's highly likely Yoruichi will try and converse with me if I try to leave,' he thought, 'I am not in the mood for her games.' He decided he would wait for his mystery girl. He could leave once Yoruichi was gone.

Byakuya had been waiting for 33 minutes now. She was very late. He took off his grey sheen slim fit suit jacket and rested it on his chair. He loosened his black tie and white shirt. 'Perhaps she is not coming,' he thought, slowing rubbing his temple. He felt stupid, angry. This was unacceptable. Byakuya stood up to leave again.

"Where are you going, Byakuya-bo?" His eyes twitched at the sound of that voice – the sound of that name which he hated being called.

"I was just leaving," he said, toting his jacket.

"Don't leave, have a drink with me!" Yoruichi asked, almost desperately. Byakuya just wanted to go home. He sighed and turned to face the princess. His eyes widened. He had not paid attention to her when she first entered the bar. He would never admit it, but she looked beautiful. The dress she wore revealled parts of her body he had never seen before; parts he wanted to see. He looked into her chrome eyes; she looked saddened. 'I will sit with her. Perhaps my mystery lady will turn up in time.'

"Very well," Byakuya uttered. Yoruichi smiled again and sat opposite him.

"You look tidy," she told Byakuya, signalling a waitress over to serve them. "Special night?"

"I had a meeting," he replied, finishing his green tea.

"This late? Must be some meeting," she said, watching him. A young girl came over to order their drinks. They both took sake – Byakuya insisting it be the finest one they had. "It's funny, because I was supposed to meet someone too." He said nothing. There was an awkward silence between the two. Yoruich's eyes searched the bar; it was only getting emptier. She tried to disguise her trembling lip and reddening eyes by smiling harder. Their drinks arrived and Yoruichi did not hesitate to toss it back. She requested the waitress "Bring some more over."

Byakuya gracefully sipped his sake. Yoruichi had drank so much she felt the alcohol burn under her skin.

"Do you want to know the truth, Byakuya?" He watched her mouth slur as she spoke. "I've been stood up. The great Princess Shihouin!" she exclaimed. He was slightly embarrassed; she was making a fool out of herself as usual. "I was supposed to be on a date tonight. Rangiku set me up with someone on that stupid Matchmaking service and he didn't show. I feel so stupid…" She wasn't going to cry – not in front of him. But she was tipsy so she had to pour out her sorrows to someone. Byakuya nearly choked as he sipped his drink. 'Of course,' he thought. He too felt stupid. 'It was her – she is the mystery woman. This was a mistake.' He was definitely going to leave now.

"That's unfortunate. Go home Yoruichi. Stop drinking." Byakuya stood up and placed some money on the table. He put on his jacket and left the bar. This suit, the questionnaire…it was all a waste of time. He should not have listened to Rukia.

Yoruichi watched him leave. It had been 1 hour and 40 minutes since she got here. She was alone in the bar and finally freed her tears. She envied Kisuke as he was not bothered by silly things like love. She raised her glass to drink, but the smell of the sake became sickly; she just tossed the glass aside. Looking up at the dark velvet sky with watery eyes, she saw a star.

"That star is alone."

* * *

Notes: Noouuuu Yoruichi-sama don't be sad! *Cries too* How could Byakuya do this? *Sob sob* Don't worry. In the next chapter when the truth is revealed Byakuya will know the true meaning of 'demon cat'! But what will it lead to then?


	3. Chapter 3: Rain

**Chapter 3: Rain**

Yoruichi was almost blinded when the sun's beams flooded her dry eyes as she woke.

"My little kitty woke up! I didn't think you'd make it in the state you were in!" It was Kisuke. Somehow, Yoruichi had made her way into the human world and ended up here. She shot up hearing his voice and groaned loudly as a result of an acute pain to the side of her head. She could only make out Kisuke's grin through blurred vision.

"What happened last night?" she whimpered, holding her head. Kisuke only worsened her discomfort by tapping her temple with his fan.

"You came to visit earlier than I anticipated! You broke into the shop during the night, drunk off your ass. I let you into the back and you went on about this guy that stood you up last night," he opened up his hand-fan and cooled himself. "I said to you if I could go back to the Soul Society, I'd teach him a lesson for you." Yoruichi groaned louder pressing her palms into her face.

"Oh, don't remind me. Have you got anything for my head? It's pounding…" Yoruichi could see clearly now. Her dress was stained and partly torn. She had no idea where her shoes were. Kisuke was still grinning.

"Sure, Ururu is getting you this tea remedy now," he slide off his Haori and wrapped it around Yoruichi as Ururu peaked around the room door. "Come in, Ururu." The small girl passed the tea to Kisuke and turned to Yoruichi.

"Good morning, Miss Yoruichi. I'm sorry to hear what happened," squeaked Ururu. She bowed and quietly left the room. Yoruichi was embarrassed – 'Did the whole town know?'

"Thank you," she whispered sipping the tea Urahara passed to her. "I'm sorry about dropping in like this…in this state."

"Relax its fine. You know I love a visit from my old friend," he said sitting opposite her. She sighed heavily lowering the hot drink.

"I feel so stupid,"

"You said that already," he interjected. "Yoruichi you can't make assumptions. For all you know the guy could have been called on duty last minute in the human world – or died." That made Yoruichi smile. The possibility he was dead was better than him not showing an interest in her. Urahara continued to coax her, "Stop taking it so personally. You're forgetting he doesn't even know who you are. I'm sure if he'd known it was you, last night would've been very different." 'He's right. Kisuke is always right.'

"Thanks again," Yoruichi straightened up. "Why is it that whenever I'm here I'm always drunk?" she laughed. It hurt her head, but it was joyful pain.

"I know how to have a good time," he teased, " Now rest a bit – I have to do some work to do but Tessai will look after you for now until you head back."

"Okay," she breathed. As Yoruichi watched Urahara leave, her mind thought of Byakuya. 'Who'd have thought you'd have been there last night?' She wondered. Why was he dressed up? The idea of Byakuya even drinking strangely made her cringe. 'I need to know what happened last night. I'll speak to Rangiku when I get back.'

* * *

Byakuya was working efficiently. Once read and annotated these reports, he was free for the rest of the day. The sakura prince had done much of his work yesterday because he thought he would have wanted to spend this day with his mystery woman.

'Shihouin Yoruichi.'

He lost his line in the report he was reading thinking of her. Byakuya did feel some remorse leaving her last night. It was a cold act. He was so used to being this way he had lost all chivalry. Exhaling, he set aside his report: he was not efficient if his mind was elsewhere. Eying the suit jacket he wore last night, he slowly rose from his seat and moved towards it, opening the inside pocket. 'This was supposed to be her gift.' He lifted out a silver tanzanite pendant. Simple yet opulent – how his ideal woman would be. Yoruichi was just not that: she was untamed and autonomous. He didn't want her.

"I do not want her…" he echoed his thoughts. He stared at the pendant then put it back; her smile threaded through his thoughts.

Maybe he did want Yoruichi. In fact he always had. The image of her body in that coral dress flashed in his mind and he blushed. She had aroused him – that is why he left. Byakuya could not let such a free spirit dwindle his principles and subdue him to such reckless acts. He cleared his mind and sat at his work desk again.

But she kept crawling into his thoughts, purring. He imagined her now, loosening her dress under him and revealing her shining bronze skin. She would be his as he caressed her womanliness, his tongue rippling along the warm skin on her neck then entwining with her tongue in a deep kiss. Her long nails would scratch down his chest, unclothing him as her eyes lay intent on his. He would hold her down and sting her skin with his bites and kisses, shivering as she pleasurably whispered his name. It would not be much longer before he locked her hips with his in the hot passionate act of love-making.

Byakuya opened his eyes. His face was flushed and warm. He glanced at his clock. 40 minutes had passed while he fantasised – 40 minutes that could have gone towards finishing his work. It seemed she was capturing his mind again like in his youth. 'This woman,' he thought, 'I must not have her.'

* * *

Yoruichi sat waiting in Rangiku's 'Matchmaker' office at the Shinigami Woman's Association head office. She had gone home and refreshed herself once back from Kisuke's shop, now in her usual orange and black attire. She was rehearsing what she was to say to Rangiku when the busty-lieutenant burst into the room.

"Ha ha ha, you take care now!" she beamed warmly, waving off someone from the corridor. Rangiku was surprised to see she had a visitor. "Oh Yoruichi, how's it going? I have to say I wasn't expecting you." Rangiku closed the door behind her, dropped some bags filled with snacks on the desk and adjusted her breasts.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about my match." Yoruichi stood up to greet her.

"How's it going? Bet he was head-over-heels for you, right?" Rangiku cheered, clapping her hands together. At that moment Rukia also entered the room and greeted the two.

"Actually, quite the opposite," Yoruichi breathed in, "He didn't show up last night. I was left there waiting." Both Rukia and Rangiku stopped in their paces and looked at Yoruichi. Rangiku then turned to Rukia with a questionable expression.

"That can't be right Yoruichi. I know he left to see you yesterday," said Rukia anxiously, "I'm certain."

"Well did he go to the right place? I waited for a long time," questioned Yoruichi. She really wanted to believe Rukia. Rangiku scurried through a pile of files on her desk.

"Yoruichi, I didn't orchestrate the matches recently. Who was Yoruichi matched with, Rukia?" She queried, brushing her hair out of her face as she searched. 'Uh oh…' Rukia thought. She didn't want to say. Byakuya hadn't said anything so she assumed it went well. "Rukia," snapped Rangiku, "Her match?"

"Erm…" Rukia lisped, "It was Captain Kuchiki…" Yoruichi was shocked. The others were slightly taken aback by the change in her reiatsu. With widened eyes she stared at Rangiku angrily.

"Rukia I thought I was going to match him?!" whined Rangiku. Yoruichi swiftly stormed out of the room. "Yoruichi wait a minute! Rukia what's going on?"

"This can't be good…" murmured Rukia. 'Brother, what happened last night?'

* * *

Byakuya silently practised his calligraphy. As his hand elegantly fed the ink into the paper, he felt the hairs on his neck erect detecting a distinctive reiatsu. 'It's her,' he thought. He could almost smell the honey and vanilla from a distance. It was not long before she was escorted to his chamber. He appeared calm, but every step closer filled him with panic. 'Why has she come to my quarters?' he contemplated. The sun was drifting west as she came and the skies ombre with rose and violet.

"Kuchiki-dono, you were expecting Shihouin Yoruichi," said a male servant, slowly sliding open the door. 'I was not expecting anyone.' Byakuya signalled she could enter with one hand, printing with the other. The man bowed courteously and closed the door behind the princess.

They both were still, feeling the pressure of each other's reiatsu. She watched him paint.

"Truth," she read aloud from his work. He soundlessly inked his brush then stroked the paper. Yoruichi laughed to herself, "You're far from it. I always knew you were a brat, but I never thought you'd stoop this low." He ignored her and finished his work. Her face contorted with anger: 'How dare he snub me!' Yoruichi flash-stepped over to his desk and tore his art apart, hurling the pieces across his bedroom. Byakuya tensed, setting down his brush. He stood up and faced her. 'She knows.'

Yoruichi slapped Byakuya. He calmly looked down on her again; stormy sombre eyes intent on hers. She hated that he did nothing; that he said nothing. Filled with anger, she tried to slap him again but he would not let her, cuffing her wrists and restraining her against the wall.

"I hate you! I've always hated you, Byakuya! You knew all along it was you I was waiting for. You made a fool out of me – you left me alone!" she shrieked so hard his ears rang while trying to fight his hold. "You're so cold…you wouldn't burn in Hell if I wanted." She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but her reddened eyes stung as the salty tears ran along her cheeks. She stopped fighting back and sobbed, "Why did you walk away?" Her eyes met his again.

'I have caused this,' he thought, loosening his grip on her hands. When did he become like this? When did he start making women cry?

"Yoruichi," he mouthed on her forehead. His silken lips skimmed her nose, but he pulled away. 'No, I must not,' he repeated in his head. Yoruichi's skin pulsed where his warm breath left. She did not understand. He had been heartless, but the heat of his body against hers was comforting. It was arousing; almost enough that if he took her now she would pretend yesterday did not happen. Instinctively, she kissed him – and he kissed back. 'What are you doing?' her mind protested. His kiss was sultry; she let his tongue play with hers, feeding her endorphins.

She let his ink-stained hands disrobe her as his tongue slid against hers stretching deeper into her throat. She pulled away gasping for a breath but Byakuya's mouth smashed against hers. 'You are mine,' he thought. He would live out his fantasy. His hands massaged her curves while his teeth skimmed her ear and neck. He loved it when she moaned throatily – he still had it after all this years. Byakuya fully revealed her, sucking and nipping his way down to her abdomen.

"Bya…" she whimpered under him. Yoruichi felt his grin on her skin. He tore off the rest of her attire that seemed to imprison her and lead her to his bed. She sat and watched as he slowly revealed himself – he knew it only made her want him more. Their eyes burned for each other.

As he mounted her, Byakuya kissed his princess again. He wanted to feel her mouth on his – this had to be real. The room heated as he performed the act. Servants that passed by cringed at the pants, grunts and ecstatic cries that echoed in the halls from his chamber. The flash-gods soon reached bliss collapsing into each other, legs and arms interlaced. For the time being they would forget about what happened yesterday and enjoy each other's embrace.

Yoruichi lay on Byakuya's chest and watched the now darkened sky; it started to rain.

* * *

Note: That's right Byakuya's still got it! You know what they say – it get's better with age ;)

Next chapter, we see where their encounter takes them and if Byakuya really has an interest in Yoruichi or if he just lusted over her. Should be out within a few days too! Keep reading and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: The Open Window

**Chapter 4: The Open Window**

Even the silken sheets and lavished quilt could not encase him from the cold that washed his ashen skin. As he cocooned amid the bedding, Byakuya's hushed and peaceful sleep was interrupted by the clatter of the sky's thunder and bullets against his window – which was open. He sat up, eyes narrow as he shivered. 'Who opened that?'

Then it hit him. She was gone. His eyes frantically pin-balled across his chamber; her clothes where gone…she was gone. Somehow at that moment the scent of honey and vanilla filled his nose like she lay next to him; atop of him. His mind was playing games again. 'That's a shame,' he thought. Byakuya had wanted her to stay. He would have kissed her, caressed her and made love to her again. 'I would have said I was sorry.' Byakuya dropped his head into his palms; perhaps last night was another elaborate fantasy – another dream. Ashamed of his nakedness, he left his bed to close the window, rain spraying on his chest, but stopped himself looking at the sky. Instead he only slid on a royal blue robe that lay on a chair next to the window.

"Byakuya," she called. His heart jumped out of his chest – only she could do that. Contrast to his urges, he calmly turned to face Yoruichi who stood at the foot of his bathroom door, sadly clothed.

"Good morning," he uttered as emptily as he could. Byakuya had never been more relieved to see Yoruichi, but he had never been more irritated either. Who did she think she was, using his bathroom and opening his windows without permission? Turning away to tighten his robe, he saw the remains of his calligraphy scattered on his wooden floor, only making him more annoyed.

But her touch soothed him. Yoruichi pulled Byakuya's shoulders around so he faced her again. Seeing his blank eyes – the same eyes that watched her heart break not too long ago – filled her with his anger. This swiftly left her as Byakuya primitively grabbed his mate by the waist and locked their lips. 'This is what happens when you look at me like that,' he thought, his tongue surfing hers. Yoruichi let him chain her, imprison her in embrace. He began the ritual of loosening his robes, but Yoruichi opened her eyes. She pulled away, breaking his chains and salvaging her breath.

Byakuya was puzzled – did she not want him? He didn't say anything but Yoruichi felt his arms start to break away from her curves like a child his treat. This wasn't easy for her either – she was using every inch of willpower she had not to strip down and throw herself at him. Byakuya read her golden eyes. He would break the silence.

"I am sorry," he finally said – alien words. He thought he'd won her as she raised her head hopefully, but her doubtful sigh said otherwise.

"I don't know if I believe you," she voiced, smiling poignantly. Those words shot him, "I don't know what this is."

Honestly, he didn't know either. Byakuya's grip loosened further – only his fingertips brushed her.

"I feel that too much has gone on," she continued, "And I feel that I need to get away." Byakuya let go of her. There was a reason why he had never liked her: she was impulsive, irresponsible…a coward. 'Running away like a child,' he scolded. The look he gave her stung.

"Byakuya, if you feel anything at all for me, come away with me and I'll forgive you."

'She's mad,' he thought. What did she want him to do? Run away to the human world and set up another ram-shackled shop?

"I won't forgive you," he hissed. How dare she put him in such a position. His work, his nobility…it was all important to him and she knew what he'd pick. "You know very well my place is here in the Soul Society."

"Then," she exhaled, "It seems I won't have a place with you." The space between them widened, filled with the cold air that now circled the room.

"I guess not." Hearing those words, Yoruichi had to leave now. Similarly, he wanted her far away from him, his home and even the Seireitei.

"I don't even know why I kidded myself. I knew what your answer would be," Yoruichi avowed. She wanted to hurt him for not begging her to stay. "I will never be what you want, Byakuya. I'm strong, assertive and outgoing, unlike Hisana-" Byakua's blood vessels enflamed. He gripped Yoruichi's neck, propelling her against the wall.

"Do not ever disrespect her!" he scorned threateningly. His ultimatum made her quiver; never before had he spoken to her like that. "Leave, now! Do not come back."

She was gone the moment he released her neck.

They didn't even say goodbye.

To him, when she was here everything was so chaotic and disordered; his damned open window, the artwork that danced along the floor…his scattered sheets.

'The sheets,' he thought. Sheets saturated with her alluring fragrance. Everything thing was so chaotic when she came, yet so right.

He cleared his mind and commenced his daily routine of getting ready. Once done he left his bedroom to have breakfast, then he would start work in his office.

He kept the window open.

* * *

"Dismissed," Captain Yamamoto proclaimed. The Squad Captains all rose, each joining the succession to leave the meeting room. Byakuya was amongst them, but his mind was elsewhere. He had seemed withdrawn whilst reading his report, thinking about Yoruichi. She had been careless and did not consider anyone else in leaving. Roaming around in the wintry rain like that would surely get her a cold.

Byakuya stopped in his steps. 'Why do I care?' he asked himself, shaking his head. Captain Ukitake who had been walking alongside him noticed and smiled to him friendlily.

"It's not like you to have your heads in the clouds, Kuchiki-san," he said stopping beside him. Byakuya continued to walk out of the room into the corridor and Ukitake followed. "A young man like yourself shouldn't be filled with troubles." 'If only,' Byakuya thought, glancing at the silver-haired man.

"I could tell you were disengaged at the meeting. What's bothering you? Family troubles? Work problems?" Ukitake watched Byakuya's face as they paced along the corridor. "Love issues?" Byakuya's mouth twitched – Ukitake had got him.

"Ahhh so love troubles?" Ukitake laughed. "I won't ask – I understand it can get messy. All I'd say is, if you have the slightest gut feeling that whatever you have is real, hold on to them and don't let them slide through your fingers. It's important to seize the moment even thought it may not be how you idealised." He stopped. Byakuya stood beside him to hear what he had to say. "As you grow, you realise that you don't always want 'perfect'," he sighed romantically, "You want love." Ukitake turned around and waved off 'See you' to Byakuya. Byakuya realised Captain Ukitake had only followed him because he had seemed troubled.

The Kuchiki Prince ambled along the corridor. Although Captain Ukitake had had the best intentions, he only made Byakuya feel worse. He had literally let Yoruichi slide through his fingers. He assumed where she was going but he did not know how long for. What if she wouldn't come back? Yet another love was gone.

...

Later that day back at the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya visited his prayer room and silently spoke to Hisana. He did not know whether to apologise, ask for advice or thank her for giving him the courage to move on. He did not even know what she would have wanted. What's worse, he could not forgive himself as his thoughts kept creeping back to this damned Demon Cat in his wife's presence. Conflicted, Byakuya could not stay and talk to Hisana for long. After a short session, he swiftly exited the prayer room to meet Rukia waiting for him outside. He had been avoiding her since she suggested he sign up to Rangiku's Matchmaking Service. All this was arguably her fault.

"Brother," Rukia panted slowly. She ran to meet him when she had seen him enter the prayer room. "What happened yesterday?" she breathed.

"What do you mean?" He pretended that he did not know what she was talking about.

"Yoruichi!" She could only have guessed she came here. "I'm sorry, brother. When I told her it was you whom she was set up with, she was angry."

"Nothing happened," he lied, starting to walk back towards his office. Rukia stopped him.

"Where is she? I need to apologise to her too-"

"She's has left the Soul Society. Don't waste your time." He eyed her intently, as if warning her.

"Damn it, brother! Tell me what happened!" exclaimed Rukia. She knew he was hiding something.

"What should not have happened," he said. "I made a mistake in listening to you. This conversation is finished." Byakuya brushed Rukia aside. She tightened her fists.

"Even if she is angry at you, I don't blame her. You never let anyone in, even when you're not sure of yourself. For once, show some emotion, brother! It's not hard," she stormed as he walked away.

However, at that moment Rukia was wrong. Hearing those words, the storm of ambivalence in his heart calmed. Byakuya did feel emotion, and he knew what he felt.

It was love.

* * *

"That's three times you've visited me," smiled Urahara fluttering his fan, "My my, do you miss me that much?"

"Kisuke," Yoruichi smiled weakly. Urahara could tell she wasn't happy again. "If you don't mind, I'm here to stay this time."

Urahara dropped his fan.

* * *

Notes:

_Me_: *Sigh* so Byakuya finally realises he does have feelings for Yoruichi, but she's gone. A bit late, Byakuya-kun.

_Rangiku_: To be honest this is all Rukia's fault! If I had matched Byakuya up we would have seen a happy ending to this chapter!

_Me_: :O Rangiku no! They're the perfect couple; they just don't know it yet! T-T And Rukia is an excellent matchmaker. Plus we need some sadness before a happy ending – that's how stories go…

_Rangiku_: We'll see who's right in the next chapter then! I'm sure I'm right in thinking it won't work out.

_Me_: I'm the writer – I decide whether we get a happy ending! -_-


	5. Chapter 5: The Tanzanite Pendant

**Chapter 5: The Tanzanite Pendant**

Yoruichi had been living with Urahara for 6 days now.

'We need to get her out of here,' Tessai thought, staring at the empty shelves in the refrigerator. First the milk (he knew that was coming), then the rice and now all of the meat and fish. This single woman had literally licked their kitchen clean. He had already made 4 trips to the grocery store since she had arrived. Tessai closed the fridge door and sighed – at least the sake hadn't disappeared. He wasn't much of a drinker, but since Yoruichi had arrived he felt he needed it.

It was surprising. Yoruichi had not drunk a single cup of sake since she came. It was not like her at all; she and Urahara usually stayed up all night with the bottles, but not this time. Instead, Yoruichi woke up early in the morning, moseyed around the house all day and then ate herself to sleep in the evenings. She was even tucked in before Jinta and Ururu.

"Yoruichi?" Urahara sang, rolling his heel over the curve of her back. It was 7:38PM. They were in his room at the back of the shop. Yoruichi lay on a mat on the wooden floor coiled up in his thin cotton sheets. "My little kitty?" Yoruichi returned from her darkened daydream pretending to be asleep. Urahara pressed his heel against her head. She narrowed her eyes.

"What is it Kisuke?" she whined, pushing his foot off of her. She rolled over facing away from him.

"Finally, you're awake. What's going on, Neko-chan?" he bubbled with relief; she was actually alive.

"Kisuke, I was trying to rest…" He waved away the depressing aura she emitted with his fan.

"We need to talk, Yoruichi. I'm not alone in thinking you have to start paying rent!" He laughed. The Shihouin princess shot up and stared at him.

"Rent? When did we start talking about rent?" she exclaimed.

"Since now, Yoruichi," Urahara looked down on her. "I've been adding up the costs of feeding you. At this rate, I won't have a lot of money left over at the end of the month. If we charge you rent, that should cover the costs of accommodating you!" Yoruichi groaned – so did her tummy. Eating even more had helped her fill the emptiness of losing Byakuya. Yoruichi knew she hadn't made it easy for the sakura prince to have her, but she wanted to be chased and caught.

"Kisuke, you know I have no money coming in. If I ask my family, they'll just tell me to go home. They don't even know I'm here for good," Yoruichi protested. He playfully flapped his fan up and down.

"Really? Oh that's such a shame, Yoruichi. I didn't want it to have to come to this…!" He had hoped she would wise up and go home. Yoruichi was mad that even her best friend was kicking her out. She couldn't go back to the Soul Society; how could she face Byakuya again after all she had said? Yoruichi thought hard.

"I suppose I can find a way to pay the rent," she purred, ogling at Urahara. Yoruichi slowly stood up, letting the cream sheets cascade down her waist and legs revealing the short lilac chemise he had given her. It was tight around her bust and hips, rising slowly as she took a step forward. Yoruichi glanced at the door; 'Good – it's closed.'

What better way to get over Byakuya than to have some fun with an old friend? It didn't seem strange – they had fooled around in the past. Knowing Kisuke, she'd probably get to stay rent-free afterwards, too. Urahara took a step back; he knew what she was trying to do. He dropped his fan, shaking his hands in resistance. Yoruichi lifted the striped bucket hat from his head playfully while running a finger down his chest; he watched his hat then float to the floor.

"Hey, Yoruichi what're you doing?" Urahara quavered as Yoruichi slid her hands under his Jinbei. Her eyes singed his light skin as they traced his chest. She lightly kissed his neck, licking and nipping her way down to his collarbone. Without thinking, Kisuke let her unclothe his torso and lustfully kiss him; their tongues danced in the heat. But what started off as a way to dismiss rent quickly turned into passionate desire. Yoruichi was hungry now, so Kisuke would satisfy her. His skin flushed hearing her moan pleasurably. Kisuke reached over to grab her waist but Yoruichi stopped him, intertwining their fingers. She always called the shots when they were like this. Only when she pleased, she let him raise her nightgown, baring her sweet toffee skin only a little. Urahara took the opportunity to grope her upper thigh – he remembered she liked that. Her mouth brushing his, in frenzy Yoruichi quietly cried 'Byakuya'.

Urahara felt her nails dig into his flesh as she remorsefully drew their bodies apart. He looked into her sunset eyes forgivingly. It wasn't the same when their skin wasn't burning with alcohol. It wasn't the same when she was in love with someone else. Urahara could not have her like this.

"Yoruichi," he raised her chin and softly smiled. "I understand it's him you want-"

"No…" Yoruichi whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." She tried to kiss him again, only to fall into his arms. He cuddled her. "I don't want to go – I can't face him again," her eyes watered as she held him tighter.

"Go home, Yoruichi."

* * *

He could finally interpret the fluttering in his stomach and the warming of his cheeks when he thought of her. He knew he was in love, so why didn't he do anything about it? Byakuya sat in his office, staring into the pattern of the wood grain of his desk. He smiled seeing her face, tenderly brushing his fingertips against the mahogany. 'I will never be what you want, Byakuya.' He tensed hearing her voice. Thinking of his Matchmaker questionnaire, she was everything he had wanted. She was strong, being the Goddess of Flash and previously commander of the Stealth Force. She was caring in how she had supported Ichigo and his friends in saving Rukia and fighting their enemies. And only his touch silenced her; he loved it when being with him made her lost for words. He was the only one she ever submitted to and the only one who sent her away. Yoruichi silently drove him mad; these past days she wasn't here, he had lost competence. After being with her, he couldn't work when his mind was flooded with visions of her. He couldn't sleep knowing she wasn't beside him. He couldn't eat knowing she wasn't having the finest food available to her. She deserved the finest – she deserved him.

Byakuya stood up. His mind stormed as feelings of anger, affection and guilt overcame him. He hadn't done everything he could to claim his princess, but he would chase her now. Byakuya searched his drawers for the silver tanzanite pendant meant for Yoruichi he had abandoned days ago. Assuming he knew where she had found refuge, he impetuously set off to the human world to capture his beloved.

* * *

Urahara's mind was on his best friend as he sat at the front of the shop. It was cold and dark outside, the sky brightened to a steel blue from the stars.

"You idiot," he murmured to himself. Urahara was so close to having her. He would be lying if he said he never desired Yoruichi, but it was different now; not like when they were younger. He didn't love her like he suspected Byakuya did. Fulfilling his desires would have only made her miss Byakuya more and he didn't want to hurt her. He sighed topping his hat on his head. As he raised his rugged chin, he was surprised to see the head of the Kuchiki clan eying him, also outside the shop.

"Kuchiki-san, how may I be of assistance?" he quickly beamed standing to greet a 'celebrity' customer. Byakuya ignored him. It was confirmed; he could not sense Yoruichi's reiatsu. He was right in thinking she wasn't here on approach, or if she was, she was doing a good job hiding. Byakuya felt his chest tighten. He was worried; if she wasn't here, he may never find her and a lifetime of restless nights faced him. He didn't want the smell of honey and vanilla to fade away from his sheets.

"Urahara Kisuke, tell me Yoruichi's whereabouts," Byakuya quietly demanded, finally acknowledging Kisuke.

"You sure you don't wanna check out our supplies? We have a brand new product in store that-"

"You're wasting my time," uttered Byakuya. He turned and walked away, his heart sinking not possibly knowing where she might be.

"Byakuya," called Urahara. He sounded more serious. Byakuya didn't look back, but he did halt his pace. "Yoruichi left. I convinced her to go home."

Byakuya relaxed knowing his love was within reach again. His heart warmed knowing she may not have been able to sleep without him too. The air around the Urahara Shop cleared of the captain's reiatsu; he had immediately made his way back to the Seireitei. Urahara stood up and he went inside his shop. His eyes were like lead; after today, he would no longer be Yoruichi's best friend.

* * *

He decided he would confess his love for her at her estate. He wouldn't wait another day. As Byakuya flash-stepped through the Seireitei towards the Shihouin manor, the coolness of the silver pendant brushed the skin on his breast like Yoruichi's soft lips had. Every step further excited him as he longed to hold her against him, kiss away the tears he caused and smother her with the riches she deserved. Similarly, every step further aroused him; he yearned to explore this sensual being again and study her so they could enjoy many more ecstatic nights to come.

He felt his stomach flutter on approach of the Shihouin House; she was here, waiting for him to catch her. Byakuya composed himself slowing down near the gate. He prepared himself to be refused entry, rehearsing an apology in his mind. The guards straightened up seeing him.

"Captain Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan, welcome to the Shihouin estate!" they chorused, bowing respectfully.

"I am here to see Yoruichi Shihouin," he placidly stated. A guard swiftly stepped forward.

"Unfortunately Shihouin-dono is not present at the manor, we apologise for the inconvenience!" the guard revealed. Byakuya's eyes widened – he wasn't sure if they were lying to him or genuine.

"Where may I find Yoruichi?" he asked, intently watching the manor as he tried to sense Yoruichi's presence. Another guard stepped forward.

"Please forgive us, Captain Kuchiki. Yoruichi has not returned to the manor for a number of days and did not disclose her whereabouts," the other guard explained. "However, this is not unusual." 'Was Urahara lying when he said she had returned home?' he thought, flash-stepping away. He had no reason to. Yoruichi didn't seem the type to go home anyway. He tried to imagine what she would do. 'Perhaps she is staying with Kukaku Shiba.' That was plausible; he decided to head there.

* * *

On arrival, he cringed at the exterior of the house and Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko's greeting. The twins escorted him inside; he wasted no time.

"Kukaku Shiba, I am looking for-"

"Well, well, well, isn't it the brat of the Kuchiki clan?" she sassed, cutting him off. He watched her casually light up her wooden pipe. "If you're looking for the tea house, you made a wrong turn." Kukaku lounged on her mat on the wooden floor. Byakuya's brow twitched at her disrespect; he would teach her a lesson next time.

"I'm looking for Yoruichi," he growled, softening as he said her name. Again, he could not sense her presence. Kukaku burst out laughing, her pipe just hanging out of her mouth. A throbbing vein eased onto Byakuya's forehead.

"What makes you think she'd come here?" she calmed down, only grinning. "I haven't seen Yoruichi in a long time. This isn't a shop, Byakuya – try Urahara Kisuke in the human world." Kukaku snickered, "You're wasting you time here." She continued to smoke.

As Byakuya left, he seriously considered the idea Urahara had lied to him. But, even if she was in the human world, it was already night there – and it was such a big place. Sunset hadn't arrived yet in the Soul Society, so it was easier to continue his search here. He made his way back to the Seireitei. 'She surely came back. I just need to think like her.' Running out of options, he made the spontaneous decision to pay a visit to the Shinigami Women's Association head office before they'd close. If she had returned, she might have passed by there to cancel her account.

* * *

Byakuya hastily brushed past the chattering ladies through the white corridors. As he'd guessed, there was no trace of Yoruichi here, but he could feel Rukia's spiritual pressure. When he reached the Matchmaking office he didn't even knock.

"Rukia-"

"Captain Kuchiki!" Matsumoto stood up from her desk after Byakuya closed the door behind him. Rukia was also in her office. "Captain, I am so sorry about the mismatch." He walked past her, over to his sister.

"Did Yoruichi pay a visit here today?" he needed her to say yes. Rukia was confused.

"Erm, no she didn't. I haven't seen her since the day she walked out on us." 'Damn,' Byakuya thought. It was getting darker and he was increasingly losing his patience. He was also tired and had meetings the following afternoon. 'I can't keep this up.' Rangiku watched the captain as puzzled as Rukia was.

"Why are you looking for her, Captain?" the busty-lieutenant wondered. Byakuya glanced at her and turned away; he was getting tired of this routine.

"Byakuya, does this mean-" He was gone. Rukia looked at Matsumoto; a warm smiled eased onto her face. "He's going after her."

* * *

Byakuya couldn't have been more frustrated as he flash-stepped away. He felt his chest gradually collapse like an ice shelf subsiding into the cold sea. That sea represented loneliness; she had made him realise he did not want to be alone any more. 'Think' he said to himself. Byakuya wasn't going in any particular direction, finding him self wandering the walls of the Seireitei, trying to detect a hint of her reiatsu. Then it hit him. Yoruichi might be in the woods or on the mountains, quietly reflecting. But who knew how long it would take to search the range? He hadn't even noticed the moon was up and he had no idea where his reports were for tomorrow. He had been out for hours searching, but did not want to stop until they were cleaved together. Stopping now would be like giving up on her and he told himself he wouldn't do that again. The storm in his mind only worsened; but this storm had clouded his logic. 'I must stop,' he thought. 'I can't keep searching for her.' Hours ago he felt he'd do anything for Yoruichi, but he couldn't let this disrupt his work anymore as it had been. Unwillingly, Byakuya headed home.

* * *

He told himself he would start his work when he got home, but instead he went to his chamber. Byakuya impulsively threw himself onto his sheets, hoping he would smell her again, but it wasn't there. His servants had changed his bedding. Sighing, he slowly drew himself up from the silk and sat, face in hands. He was behaving like a fool. If it was true Yoruichi never returned to the Soul Society, how long would this behaviour go on for? She wasn't here, but still tortured him and imprisoned his mind. He reached for the pendant in his inner pocket and raised it, watching it sparkle reflecting the moonlight. "Yoruichi…" he murmured.

"Byakuya…"

His silvery eyes shot open, brightening hearing that voice. That damned voice. He suddenly drowned in her spiritual pressure which he had not noticed until now, seeing her ease out of the shadows of his room. He dropped the pendant onto his bed.

"You searched for me," she said. Her voice croaked from the happiness in seeing him. Yoruichi hoped he would go after her, so when she visited his estate she was happy to see he wasn't there and waited for him. Byakuya stood up and both drew nearer to one another. He smiled making her blush.

"Byakuya," she exhaled. "I'm sorry for what I said about Hisana and I'm sorry for running away." He slowly encased her in his arms. The heat from her body radiated onto his cold skin from being outside. In that alone, she forgave him for hurting her. Byakuya decided not to play any more games.

"I love you, Yoruichi," he sensually whispered against her ear. He finally said it. Yoruichi bit her lip at the words; words that made her boundlessly his – only his. She let him kiss along her neck and chin, shivering as he grunted, finally taking in her scent which filled him with current. Byakuya ran his tongue along her mouth, skimming hers. He teased her, stroking her skin with cold fingertips. 'I'm not warm enough,' he thought, his hands searching underneath her attire, loosening it as his kissed her. 'Yes,' Yoruichi thought, a man she would surrender to. Byakuya amorously lifted Yoruichi into his arms and gently placed her on his bed. He removed his Haori and hastily mounted her.

"Byakuya…" she cried as he lifted her undershirt; they both glowed in the moonlight. He kissed her again, lips folding into each other then released her.

"Yoruichi," Byakuya breathed, eyes locked onto hers. They both sat up on the sheets. He felt around for the tanzanite pendant; once found he circled her neck with it.

"What is it?" she smiled, gently rubbing the stone.

"Tanzanite," he said, raising her chin. "It is rare and said to have love, healing and power energies." Yoruichi's eyes sparkled; a wonderful gift. "It is also said to calm big personalities." She playfully hit his chest; he just tenderly kissed her again.

"Thank you, Byakuya. I love you too." They quickly regained their passion, its pace and intensity quickening as the night went on. There were few ecstatic cries tonight; their lips had been glued together.

When Byakuya awoke, cold in the morning, he was happy to see his window open, clothes scattered across the floor and most of all a black cat that snoozed beside him.

Everything was so wrong, yet so right.

* * *

Sometime later, the new couple was the talk of the Seireitei…and the face of 'Rangiku's Matchmaking Service'.

"That's right," she cheered, "I always knew they'd make a great couple! All thanks to me!" Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Right," she said. "All thanks to you…"

* * *

Note:

Me: Finally finished! Knowing Byakuya, as he is such a traditional man he'd probably ask Yoruichi to marry him, but I left that up to your imaginations! *Soran happies dance*

Rangiku: I'm sure he will after I did such a great job :D

Me: Keep telling yourself that… -_-''''''

Rangiuku: What's that supposed to mean?! D:

Me: *Sigh* Well...Okay I give you some credit. If you didn't set up the 'Matchmaking' thingy they wouldn't have known they make an awesome couple.

Rangiku: Exactly! My work here is done :3

_Thank you for reading! xo_


End file.
